prettyprettypretty
by Mitternacht
Summary: There's a first time for everything—NaruKarin


_**the author**_: MorningDilemma

_**the title; **_prettyprettypretty

_**the summary; **_There's a first time for everything—NaruKarin

_**the disclaimer**_; I do not own Naruto. Oh as I may wish.

_**thewhateverelseIhavetosay**_: So, you all may think since I've had like a two year vacation, I should get my ass to work and post 2382347 stories to make up for that. I'm lazy so that happening is totally not possible. And, I'd say this is my favorite out of all my stories.

NaruKarin is now my new drug.

I _dearlydearlydearly _appreciate those who take the time to review. It'd be a nice welcome back. HintHint?

I'm currently having a tad bit of trouble with Shadow Owner's story. BUT, DO NOT FEAR, MD IS HEREEEE. So it will be done! No worries.

This is also short and could've put more…

OH, and I realize this may have more than a few errors, but oh well. I still like it. xD

Enjoy guys!

* * *

prettyprettypretty

Karin's eyes carelessly looked at the grocery store across the street. It was cold. The sky murky blue and tired-looking, and the customers entering and exiting the store were bundled in thick winter coats. Warm scarves adorned the general population's necks in autumn colors of red, gold, and tawny brown.

She vaguely wondered why anyone would go out in this weather—To do shopping at that. Though, she couldn't say much as she huddled closer toward the alleyway's wall.

Karin wasn't quite sure how long she has been out here.

(_fuckfuckfuck_—)

"You shouldn't be out here." She doesn't look to see who spoke; she can clearly tell the owner of the voice is male. It's deep, but still very young.

"Mind your own business."

She now notes the clattering of her teeth.

He frowns at the cold response. Sighing, he could see his breath due to how cold it was. This redhead sitting the ground must be freezing; having only a very thin hoodie, skinny jeans and converse (he swore he had a pair like them at home).

Naruto didn't know what was going through his mind as he came to her side. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be (_finefinefine_—), but he wasn't quite sure how'd this stranger would react to that. So, he settled for picking her up bridle style and heading to his car across the street.

He was surprised when she didn't stop his actions.

* * *

Karin never knew a man could be so pretty, have a smile so bright, or be so nice.

None of the men that have came into her life at least.

"Ah! Come on, Karin! That's dirty dishwater!"

Karin splashed water on him again, giggling, "What? Am I going to mess up your hair, _Pretty Boy_?"

They settled down and Karin reached for another dish to clean, only to have Naruto take it out of her grasp. Karin caught herself pouting. "Go on, go on!"

Seeing her raise an eyebrow in question, he continued, "You think I'm going to let a guest of mine do chores?" he snorted, "Don't think so."

"That didn't stop you from having me clean those fifteen other dishes."

"Shush you."

And Karin smiled that (_prettyprettypretty_—) smile that he came to love in the three weeks she has been here.

Karin's smile still lingered as she pushed his shoulder playfully. After grabbing a mug of hot chocolate, she headed towards the den area, wordlessly. Naruto, after finishing up the very few dishes he had left, grabbed one for him and left towards the den as well.

Upon entering his unbelievably cozy den area, hand nearly in pain from the hot cup of chocolate in his hands, his eyes darted to the redhead who was sitting in front of the fireplace. Naruto frowned as he noted her legs pulled close to her chest (_he had to stop himself from going red in the face from the ample view of her legs she gave_.), one arm looped around her legs, hand loosely grasping her elbow. She was frowning, clearly caught up in her own thoughts.

_Something's wrong…_

"What's wrong, Pretty Lady?" Naruto sat on the chair next to hers.

Karin could hear the concern in his deep voice, and she shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "I…," her eyebrows furrowed and her (_redredred_—) eyes narrowed at the innocent mug in her hand as she couldn't grasp this one thing—, "Why?"

His slender eyebrow rose, "Why… what?" _Oh… She's never asked about that till now._

"Why did you save me? I mean, I'm grateful and all, but what If I were some psychotic killer or something! Do you do that on a regular basis?"

_Bingo._

"You're too pretty to be a murderer," he paused and the grin he aimed at her almost made her blush. "But then again, all the pretty ones—_even you_—seem to be a tad crazy."

Karin's lips twitched.

"And, _no_, I do not do that on a regular basis. That was the first time actually."

"You see," she said, as her eyes down casted again. "No one has ever done something that nice to me before." She smiled bitterly, a dark laugh now escaping her dry lips, "Not my parents or the friends I thought I had."

Naruto didn't reply as he stood from his seat, placing his mug on the tiny glass table in between them. Coming to stand in front of Karin, Naruto set her still full mug on the glass table. He gently took her hand; she could only blink in surprise. She was curious about what he was going to do.

_The hell..?_

Quickly pulling her up to stand on her feet, he wrapped his arms around her. Tightening as he buried his face into her neck, and took a deep intake of breath, loving the smell of her (_sweetsweetsweet_—) scent. She shuddered, "Guess there's a first for everything," he murmured.

Her arms found their way around his neck, "Thank you."

Her wall is now lowered, and she knows she is vulnerable. She doesn't think about it much with Naruto's arms around her.

She feels safe.


End file.
